


Batman: TAS The Consequences of the Phantasm

by Nobodythehope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batman Bane's Joker, Dark first chapter with some humor added in, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, mentions and insinuations of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: a year and a half ago batman was happy he was talking with dick again, he had adopted another sone and he was back with the woman who he had proposed to when he was twenty-five years old Andrea Beaumont, a woman he thought he loved. Turns out she became a Rouge now calling herself Phantasm and was out to kill the men who organized the death of her father. Jason went on a rampage, and he ran Dick and Barbra out of his life.however, he could not run Selina kyle out of his life, now after getting her to help him stop the ventriloquist's crew from icing the penguin after she was hired to steal he was standing on the roof of her apartment after taking back something she stole and thats when the dart hit him in the neck.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, More - Relationship, Past Andrea Beaumont/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3





	Batman: TAS The Consequences of the Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> Forward: this takes place in the Batman The adventures continue the continuity of B: TAS before Bruce takes in Tim Drake. It's also I think the single longest chapter I have ever written as I needed to get to particular seans done as they were hard to write.

Batman watched as Catwoman entered her apartment and smiled as he hears her shout of rage. They had just stopped the slaughter of the Penguin at the hands of the Ventriloquist together1. A week ago, Selina had managed to give him the slip after she steals the lion of Shanghai, a gold and diamond lion statue. That same night Catwoman was hired by the Penguin to steal Scarface Ventriloquist dummy. After she finished the job Batman had confronted her and convinced her to help him help prevent what she had caused. It was not that hard to for him convince Selina as she was many things, beautiful, smart, the best thief in the world, however a cold-blooded killer she was not and he knew she hid it well but she also felt guilty on the same level he did about similar things. Batman had never felt guilty when he beat the ever-loving hell out of a criminal, breaking and entering, giving some goons or rogues a very hard interrogation and palming something off some goon or rouge. She never felt guilty about the things she stole, beating up criminals preying on the working girls of the east end and breaking and entering. On the other hand, both felt guilt when their apprentices crossed the line, both felt guilty about not being able to stop a brutal crime from happening, and both blamed themselves for things they had no right to. He knew Selina grew up in the East End and protected the working girls of this section of Gotham.

He knew that both were criminals their main difference was that he did not have the same outlook on stealing as she did. However he knew the thrill of stealing, after he graduated high school at fourteen he spent a year living on the streets of the east end Going by Knute Brody, he recalls meeting a thirteen-year-old black haired girl with the same colored eyes as Selina when he worked for Mama Fortuna and he was certain it was in fact, Selina. The girl had been learning to do higher-end thief skills from Mama’s boyfriend a master thief and killer named Stark who Bruce also learned from. Bruce had actually beat the shit out of the man after he tried to scare him by pulling a gun on him when he planned to leave Mama to continue his training at fifteen2. Yet Bruce never failed to send both Mama Fortuna and Dr. Leslie Thompkins cards on both their birthdays and Mother’s Day as both had become a surrogate mother to him. Come to think of it he was quite sure he had met before that Selina when she was ten and he was eleven at Ted ‘Wildcat’ Grant’s Gym…and she likely was that dominatrix with the pixie cut hair he fought a draw before being shot by Gotham’s finest after Andrea broke off their engagement which was before he settled on his bat motif.

He was glad Selina had returned to Gotham a year ago after dogging lawsuits by Amy Mercedes3 for two years. Despite the fact The only time he has been happy the last six months was when he was chasing her and she had truly stared into the abyss many times as he himself had and like him, she had never blinked. Batman knew she could handle Gotham and he wanted to be with her, however, he refused to let her in any farther than he already has. He no longer deserved more than the brief moments of happiness he had chasing Catwoman after what he has done to Dick and Barbra after Jason was killed by The Joker. He knew eventually she would find someone other than him and she would hopefully leave Gotham. However, right now he was being selfish and enjoying their relationship as much as would allow himself to. That and when he tried to scare her to leave Gotham a month before he ran Dick and Barbara out, well she just matched her savagery to his own and the four new scars on his chest were testament to the fact that he could not run her out without. He apologized to her leaving a note, flowers in a pot decorated with cats, and some kitty treats for Isis on her apartment’s balcony the next day. He also chose this time to ease up on Gotham’s criminals again.

That’s when something struck his neck, the impact of the shot jarred him, he stumbled over the edge of the roof and fell off the roof landing on Selina’s balcony he hits the same flower pot he gave Selina five months ago, and his world went dark. However, as Batman is knocked out, he was forced to relive what he did to Barbra six months ago.

Six months ago, …

Batman quietly slipped into threw the balcony door of Barbra Gordon’s apartment the girl had only moved out of her father’s apartment three months ago. They had a long night, and he knew she was exhausted as he had run her ragged going after every one of The Jokers goons to put them all out of commission either in lockup or the hospital. They went their separate ways two hours ago so he knew she would be all but dead to the world by now. What he had to was about to do was going to hurt him more than she would ever know. However, he had to do it to protect her. Batman refused to let her end up like Jason, he decided that would be the only other casualty Gotham would claim in his war on her crime. Barbra had yet to truly stare into the abyss so tonight He the abyss and he hoped he did not break her resolve as she could be a great hero some were other than Gotham, he also hoped this would not break him.

It has been four months since Jason Todd’s reign of terror on Gotham’s Rouges ended with his death at the hands of the Joker. He also knew Babs was getting worried about him as he has been more brutal on Gotham’s criminals having intentionally gone back to how he was when he first started out. However, what Jason had done was worse than anything he had done….so far. He had been preparing for what he was going to be doing since then. A trick of fate had The Joker escape from Arkham exactly one week ago. This time he went over the top killing many of the guard's nothing new there. this time he also beat Harley. She was currently in Gotham General’s ICU in a coma, Bruce Wayne was paying for her medical treatment to ensure she got the best care possible. Fortunately, the doctors felt she would wake up soon. However, Barbara’s presence in Gotham would be enough to stop him from doing what he now needed to do to the joker once he came out of hiding.

To think a year ago he was happy, Dick had was about to graduate from Blüdhaven police academy at the top of his class, he had never been prouder of his son, he had just adopted Jason, and it looked like he was going to be getting back together with the woman he had proposed too when he was twenty-five4, Andrea Beaumont the first woman that he thought he could spend his life with. Then he learned she was the Phantasm and was killing those who had her father killed, including The Joker, who managed to escape her wrath for the moment. A few days after Andrea disappeared Bruce found her engagement ring in the cave and knew she was still out there, but they would never be together again and he sold the ring. Before this he had at times wondered why it was Selina who he saw in the simulation the Mad hatter had put him in. however two months ago the Phantom Stranger showed him what his life would have been like had his parents survived and again it was Selina he married. It was that moment he realized that Andrea was never the right woman for him and despite Selina’s preferred occupation, he had loved her more than he ever loved Andrea. Selina and himself were so alike yet just different enough to keep the relationship interesting. He knew Selina would never murder in cold blood. He had been considering revealing his identity to Selina when Jason started on his rampage. He knew the Cat heard about what happened to Robin as she had led him on many chases these last four months. her presence was all that had stopped him from breaking into Arkham and killing The Joker. However, now he figured out how to finally put an end to the monster without killing him.

Now here he is about to run Barbra Gordan, a girl who he viewed as and secretly hoped she would one day be his daughter out of town. He planned to make her hate him to keep her safe from Gotham. He at least hoped this would get her back with Dick as they had always been good for each other. He also knew what he was about to do to Barbra would likely permanently destroy his relationship with both of them.

He quietly packed three large duffle bags that were big enough to fit her clothes, makeup, shoes, and toiletries. He then carefully put her garment bags, laid them carefully on top of the bags, and then set her purse next to them. ‘Why does she need so many pairs of shoes?’ Batman could not help but wonder as he left the girl's favorite pair of torn blue jeans and a pair of flip-flops out for her to put on. He grabbed her red horn-rim glasses opened them and set them on top of her jeans.

Next, he went and gathered all of her batgirl suits, including her first suits and all her equipment. She has six identical copies of her suit, however, only five of them were hidden in the closet. He took these and packed them in a lockbox the size of a trunk he brought with them. However, her sixth suit was scattered around her bedroom, the twenty-one-year-old youth combined with her fatigue had made her careless with her suit like he knew it would. He grabs this costume and carefully places each piece into an evidence bag and set them neatly on top of the lockbox. Now came the painful part and he took a moment to steel his heart for what he had to do as he had to sell the lie, he was about to tell. When he was ready, he pulled Barbara s blanket off her. Batman then grabbed the girl by the long sleeve men’s button-up she was wearing, he could not help but note it one of Dicks. His large hands fisting her sides even though he was trying to make her hate him he was still careful not to touch her anywhere inappropriate. His next action jarred her to full alertness by gently slamming her into the concrete wall of her apartment.

“Barbra Joan Gordan, you little bitch, wake up,” Batman said in that cold voice with just a hint of anger he the voice he used to when interrogating someone. He was suddenly aware of just how small Babs is especially when you compare her to himself. She was only five foot three inches tall5 with a petite frame, he was six foot two inches tall, with a massive frame that put most bodybuilders to shame, her feet were now hanging two inches off the ground. He did not let it show however, seeing the terror he inflicted into Barbara’s eyes hurt him worse than any beating or injure he ever received.

“Your fired little girl, you're too reckless treating the war like it’s a game instead of life or death. In my eyes, you’re just a little girl playing dress-up. I packed your bags; you’re going to get dressed and leave my fucking city.” Batman says maintaining the act when he saw her start to get angry. He did not want Babs angry, he needed her to be terrified of him so he pulls his right fist back and slams it into the wall right next to her head close enough that his fist almost touched her ear. The pain from his hand caving in the concrete was nothing compared to the pain in his heart at the girl's terrified shriek as tears began to fall from her eyes. He pulls her back and slams her small frame back into the wall, however, he could not do it hard enough to hurt her, he had watched this strong young woman grow up, he could not bring himself to hurt her.

“I have transferred enough money to your bank account that you can live comfortably for years or if you still want to play dress-up little girl you can use it to buy yourself some new suits. However, if you want to keep playing dress-up hero, little girl, you better fucking do it Blüdhaven or somewhere other than Gotham, and you better not do it as Batgirl. If I hear Batgirl is helping fucking Superman save Metropolis, I will burn you, have your father issue a warrant for your immediate arrest. You know It will break him, but he will do it because you broke the law becoming a vigilante.” Batman says as he gets in her face. Again, he emphasized his point by punching the same spot again the crater growing bigger. He then moved slightly to the side so she can get a clear view of the duffle bags, lockbox, and evidence bags. The site of Babs now openly crying almost made Batman lose his resolve.

“Tell that little bastard Richard, if he ever comes back to Gotham in his silly bird costume, I will turn him in after breaking the little circus brat, I have eleven different plans to make you both look so crazy that even if you reveal I am Bruce Wayne, no one will believe either of you,” Batman says as he again slams her into the wall, rears back and again punches the spot, again and again, his heart brakes as the girl gives a terrified shriek. Barbra had never heard Bruce refer to Dick so harshly, she had never even heard him call his adopted son Richard, and it just added to her terror she has also never been treated like this by who she thought was a kind man. What scared her more was she had never heard Bruce or Batman swear.

“You’re going to tell your father you impulsively decided to visit Kara or the circus brat, I do not care which. I faked a call to the library two weeks ago it seems you took the next week off. Now, when that week is up, little girl you will be calling in and quit your silly little fucking job. I will know if you do not and will bring your father the evidence I have in those bags that you are Batgirl, as ever inch if the suit you left all over your fucking floor is loaded with your DNA. Tell your father why you really quit and I bring the evidence to him.” Batman tells her, then he slams her against the wall again then punches it one last time then he lets her go stepping aside. His hand was broken in several places and he deserved the pain but did not show it at all.

Barbara…

‘Bruce he…he has snapped… Jason’s death and now Joker's escape has made him lose it…Oh my god he means every word he is saying.’ Barbra thinks as she listens to her mentor talk in a voice he reserved for interrogations and it causes her to sob in terror. She sees her glasses on top of her favorite blue jeans and a pair of sandals. She runs to the clothes and quickly pulled them on and grabbed the garment and duffle bags. However She stopped and hesitated at the door, however before she could look back, she shrieked in terror again as two Batarangs embedded into the wall just missing her head but removed locks of her hair red hair.

Barbra quickly unlocked her door and ran down the stairs. When she got to her car, a brand-new black Mustang which Bruce bought her as a graduation gift. She screams again as a bat tracker hits her car bumper. She quickly popped the trunk and put her things in slamming it closed. She hesitated again as she went to open the door to her car, tears stop as the thought hit her that maybe this was an elaborate test for her. However, before she can look to her balcony four Batarangs imbed themselves into the ground pining her sandals to the ground but not harming her feet.

‘I need to… warn… I need Dick6.’ Is all the terrified Barbra can think as she slips out of her sandals throwing open the door. She slammed the door shut. She started the car, turned her lights on, and peeled out of the parking lot of her apartment complex not looking back.

Batman…

Once He can no longer see the lights of Barbara’s car, Batman pulls back his cowl and wipes the tear falling from his eye, and walks back into the apartment through the balcony door. Bruce quickly makes his way to the bathroom and opens the toilet lid and throws up into the toilet7. What he just did hurt almost as bad as watching his parents die in front of him. He quickly walks to the door Babs left hanging open and shuts and locks the deadbolt well also putting the chain on. Then he pulls his cowl back on once again becoming Batman. he heads back to the balcony and jumps down from the sixth-floor gliding down to the parking lot he collected the four Batarangs and Babs sandals. Batman does not bother with a grappler line as he does not deserve to use it right now. He just starts climbing up the balconies until he reaches Babs's apartment again. When he grabs the supplies, he left them on the balcony before entering the apartment and began the coverup. The only evidence that would be left would be the four holes in the asphalt. Well waiting for the sixty-minute mud to dry he pulls off his cowl again and as Bruce he let himself feel. He makes his way to the bathroom to vomit again. There were only three people on the planet that would have been able to tell everything he did to Babs this night was a lie carefully crafted to push her away, Alfred, Clark Kent, and Selina Kyle. Despite them being adversaries her not knowing his secret identity, she always could see through his bullshit, she knew him too well at this point and he in turn knew her too well to fall for any of hers. 

The W-phone he used a data linkup to the Batcomputer buzzed. This well both of his phones are linked to the Batcomputer and this one was linked to Bruce Wayne’s phone, it was not Bruce Wayne’s phone that he left at home when he was Batman. this W-phone was a data port to allow him access to the Batcomputer when out of the batmobile and for dictation. The phone could be fried with a push of a button on his utility belt, a hidden button in the bat vehicles, or a commend from the Batcomputer. His eyes harden as he sees the alert. Batman had learned from Poison Ivy who had watched Joker beat Harley, that Joker would hide out somewhere outside Gotham for one to three weeks after an escape. Using this knowledge, he bugged every one of the beds at every one of The Joker's hideouts. The bug was calibrated for Joker's exact weight and would not trip if someone was lighter or heavier than him. Joker had just gone to bed at the abandoned toy factory. Once he was done covering up what he did here so commissioner Gordon would not worry about his daughter if he showed up, The Joker would deep into sleep. So, it turns out the fate that was on his side today, as what he planned on doing to the Joker would definitely keep Barbra from returning to Gotham. Once he was done with The Joker he was going to destroy the Batgirl costume he had in the evidence bags, he knew he convinced Barbra that he would turn her and dick in if they returned. However, unless dick or Barbara started killing, he would never turn on them. He did this so they would not attempt to reason with him if he did end up crossing the one line that mattered. He went to the bathroom and threw up one last time. He knew he would have a confrontation with Dick in the next few days and was dreading it.

Barbra…

Babs easily avoided the shifting speed traps GCPD had set up and managed to make the hour drive to Blüdhaven in just twenty minutes. It took her another ten minutes to get to Dicks apartment. Parked in an open spot she turned off her car, jumped out, and ran to the door praying Dick was home. She needed him.

Dick…

Dick Grayson was a very handsome man standing at five foot ten inches tall. His long black hair falling to the middle of his back, with energetic expressive blue eyes. His body was well-muscled but lean giving him the build of an acrobat or gymnast.

Dick had a rough day his bike had gotten a parking ticket…again, his partner spilled hot coffee on his lap, he got punched in the face by a guy who did not want to accept a speeding ticket, he had a massive headache, was out of Tylenol, a punk had gotten lucky and given him a deep laceration on his right arm when he was doing rounds as Nightwing, he had to stitch up it up and he was out of lidocaine, and now after just falling asleep someone decided to work his buzzer like it was the love button. If it was some kid, he was jumping down and arresting him for being a public nuisance.

“Whhhaaat.” An annoyed and grumpy Dick yelled into his intercom, however, what he heard next made his heart stop.

“Dick it's Barbra…” Dick had never heard Barbra scared in his life and by the sound of her voice, she was not scared she was flat out terrified. He hit buzzed before she could finish her sentence. He was out his door in the next instant and did not bother using the steps he just jumped down to each landing. He got to the lobby well Barbra was waiting on the elevator. She turned to him and Dick was ready to kill whoever did this to her as in that moment dick felt The Rule be could fuck itself up the ass without lube.

Barbra’s hair was cut unevenly in two in spots, she had tear streaks down her face was barefoot and he could see the sheer unadulterated terror in her beautiful blue eyes. He had her in his arms before he knew what happened and she desperately held onto him like he was the only thing keeping her safe from monsters a fresh round of tears falling from her eyes as she started sobbing into his chest and Dick's heart broke. He picked her up as the elevator door opened and carried her into it, hitting the button for the penthouse. He carried the only woman he ever loved into his apartment shutting the door with his foot. Sitting down on a chair he gently rubs her back as he softly whispers it's ok in her ear. To think they had only started talking to each other again after he heard about Jason from Alfred. Dick was planning on asking her on a date when he woke up tomorrow. it takes her an hour to calm down. During this time his brain was running through more and more horrible scenarios that could put this strong woman into such a state, the last one being Joker killing her father, Bruce, and Bullock then raping her.

“What happened Babs?” Dick asks looking at her with concern and terror for her when she finally calms down. She looked into the man she loves eyes, she could see the concern, and terror for her in them. However, he did not pity her and that warmed her heart, she refused to ever accept being be pitied after her mother died.

“It was Bat…” Babs starts to explain when she feels Dick stiffen in anger.

“I’ll be back in two hours Babs I need to go kill Bruce.” Dick calmly says as he gently sets her to the side. To think he was worried about Bruce who had blocked his number after what happened to Jason. His father just hurt the only woman he loved other than his mother, and he was not going to get away with it. He stands up and begins heading for his damaged suit when Barbra stiffens and latches on to him.

“No… no we can’t go back to Gotham in our stage wear. He said if he ever saw you in Gotham as Nightwing again he would break you and then turn you in. He meant it… he would really hurt you Dick I can’t let him hurt you.” Barbra says terrified at what batman would do to him if he tried what he wanted to do she squeezes him tighter and begins crying again. Dick did not hesitate he instantly sat back down and took her into his arms again.

“Ok I won’t go, please just calm down, it's ok, it's ok I promise won’t go back to Gotham as Nightwing,” Dick tells Barbra as he runs his hands threw her hair the way she likes, his words caused her body to visibly relax. Barbra knew Dick would never break a promise, he had even admitted after Jason died that he refused to go out as Robin several times so he could make a date with her. He realized she still loved him as much as he loved her, and he desperately wanted to kiss her but held himself back. She did not need a kiss right now she just needs him to hold her. After another ten minutes, Barbra finally calmed down again.

“Babs I am going to put on a pot of coffee and you’re going to tell me what happened,” Dick tells her calmly with his most charming smile on his face.

Batman…

It took him two hours to repaint Barbara's apartment to remove all traces of what he did there, then he made his way to the abandoned toy factory. He and Babs spent the last week putting away all The Jokers goons so the monster would be alone as there were very few goons who would work for him in the first place. He shut off the batmobile two miles away from his destination. He hits a button then grabs the case he had prepared for this moment that he had hidden under the back seat and got out of the car. He started running it takes him six minutes to get close enough to his final destination when he stops. He sets the case down and opens it. he pulls out a device and two large black pieces of cloth. He quickly ties one around his mouth threading it through his cowl, then he removes his cowl and quickly ties the other piece of cloth to hide his hair, his face suitably concealed again. Batman’s next removes and then stores his utility belt, and it into the case. The device he had pulled out was a very powerful one-time-use EMP grenade he made himself based on his solar grenades made to either remove or restore Superman’s powers. This one was larger than normal being a bit bigger than a softball, as it needed to cover the entire factory. He pulled the pin, drew back his arm, and with perfect form, he lets the grenade fly, and it lands dead center on the roof. However, the EMP goes off before it impacts the roof, shutting down the entire security system and fried every unshielded electronic device in the building. The container he stored his equipment in was well shielded and would protect all of his equipment. He quickly restores his equipment to its proper place then grabs the last object in the case tucking it into his belt. He leaves where it was, he would retrieve it when he was done with what needed to be done.

Batman silently slipped into the factory and he finds the maniac laying on his side in a queen-sized bed with a purple blanket around his waist, a smile on his face looking harmless. The Joker was wearing an old-fashioned purple dressing gown complete nightcap. He grabs the man as he did to Babs two hours ago, however, this time Batman makes sure it hurts when he slams joker through his nightstand and into the wall. Batman does not say a word he just lets his fists do the talking as and he systematically starts breaking The Joker's bones. His first blow breaks his right shoulder his second blow breaks his left shoulder, he gives two kicks breaking each of Joker’s hips. Now that he was defenseless batman takes a moment to work the monster’s kidneys, Harley was pissing blood he was just repaying the favor for her. With each blow, Joker just gives a happy laugh. Once most of Joker's bones are finally broken, he lets the monster drop as he takes a step back.

“Next time I think I will kill Harley as I think that will finally give me the victory as you just broke my ribs when I killed that second Robin of yours,” Joker says his ever-present maniacal smile now far larger than normal, however, this comment was a mistake as it gives Batman the resolve, he needed to finish what he came here to do.

“I am not done yet monster I just needed a bit of space. Robin was begged me to kill you before he died, However, I refuse to ever cross that line no matter how justified it is when it comes to you, so you will never Win. However, I also am done with letting you run wild, you’re never going to touch Harley or anyone else ever again, Monster. What I do next will be worse than death for you. However, as a gift to you, I’ll admit I am going to enjoy this a little bit.” Batman says as grabs the monster by the neck and the legs. He then raises The Joker above his head. For the first time Batman hears joker give a terrified scream as he brings him down, he drives his knee between his shoulders breaking the Monster's spine, the blow is hard enough to sever the Its spinal cord, he would never feel anything below his neck again8. Before The Joker can react batman brings out the item he brought with him…a neck brace as he knew if he just left the Monster, it would find a way to break its own neck. He then delivers the coup de grace.

Batman shatters The Joker's lower jaw; the monster's jaw would never quite work right ever again like Loki when his mouth was sewn shut. He was tempted to spit on The Joker as he leaves however, that would leave evidence, instead, he sprays the area around The Joker with a special mixture that will keep any rats away from it. He makes his way out the same way he came in picking up the case as he walked by. He walks back to the batmobile. He places the case back where he had left it for the last week well waiting for the joker to trip one of the bugs he left. Once Batman was home, he pulls out a burner phone, calls 911, and lets the police officers know where to pick up The Joker, and then promptly breaks the cell phone. Alfred was already asleep by the time he put the fear of the bat into Babs as he planned. He gathers the evidence bag with her used Batgirl costume and throws it in his incinerator with the burner. He then throws her remaining suits in the washer and dryer to ensure no evidence of Barbra Gordan would ever be found on them. He then places both her first costume and her current one in a glass display case next to one of Jason’s spare costumes and heads up to his room to take a nap.

Present Selina Kyles apartment.

Selina Kyle was a gorgeous black-haired woman with vibrant green eyes and a petite but well-proportioned body, the build of a gymnast and martial artist. Her face was also smeared in white greasepaint. Selina Kyle was not just some pretty face with a killer body, She was skilled enough to beat the Batman several times in hand to hand combat, she was smart enough to give him the slip when she wanted too. She was known and feared as The Cat, The Plundering Kitten, The Princess of Plunder, but her favorite nickname was the Feline Fatale.

Most of the time these days she stole just to have some time with the big bad bat. He knew the one time he managed to arrest her, she allowed it to happen as she was just as skilled an escape artist as he was, as a matter of fact, she was the faster of the two when it came to picking a lock. She also used to dye her hair blond till she learned that her favorite hair dye had been tested on cats. That was also when she had accidentally let batman see the darkness inside her when she scratched that bitch Amy Mercedes face.

Selina’s apartment was well giving with handmade furniture some new some antiques. She had a lot of knickknacks strewn about; some she stole well others she picked up on her travels. She was still glaring at the note in her hands her clenched teeth. She then before rubbing her eyes. Drawn on it was the Batman’s current emblem and written under it was a simple message:

THANKS

-B.

“Your welcome, Batman… MEOW.” Selina screams as the sudden sound of her flowerpot breaking scares the kitty litter out of her. She pulls her mask back up pulls her whip off her waist, runs to her balcony, and looks out the open curtains. There is Her Batman lying in the wreckage of her flowerpot he got her…not moving. She throws open her balcony doors and checks for a pulse and is relieved to find one. Not wanting to risk someone seeing the Big Bad Bat on her balcony she quickly drags his heavy ass into her apartment. She runs and flicks on her lights and shuts her drapes and once again pulled down her cowl as it had always been stuffy. That’s when she noticed the injector dart in Batman’s neck.

“Fuck.” Selina says as she grabs the dart and sees a message written on it. ‘I do this for my daughter’s safety Batman’. Who knows what was injected into **Her** **Batman** , however, she was also not willing to drag his heavy ass to her couch or her bed, so she was going to risk using smelling salts on him, she knew he always had a few vials in his utility belt and begins searching through it. She finds the vails in the first pouch, however, that does not stop her from going threw the rest of the pouches, she had always wondered if the Big Bad Bat kept condoms in his belt and was a bit disappointed that he did not as she had always wondered how big her Bats Batarang is. Although she was a bad girl and was tempted to check it out before she woke him, she was not that bad a girl… and she also did not want her fantasy ruined. She was not at all tempted to remove his mask. Batman’s secret identity has never something she has ever had a desire to steal, she wanted to be given his disguise's name, she knew batman was closer to his true identity, and now whoever was under the mask, but not quite his true identity either. She was also glad she had yet to work up the nerve to truly seduce him on the rooftops yet, with their luck she would end up with a bun in her oven.

Isis had padded over to them as she was snooping through The Bats utility belt, she would definitely have to get one of these. However, her pretty kitty hissed at the vial when Selina cracked it open and the cat’s sensitive nose was assaulted by the vile smell. The cat then promptly bolted into their bedroom, as Isis’s kitty bed was laying on her queen-sized bed causing Selina to giggle her lovely’s antics.

“God, I forgot how horrible that stuff smells and how beautiful your giggles are Cat,” Batman says honestly as he wakes up.

“does anything hurt, any damage?” Selina asks her bat, however, what he says next shocks her.

“I am glad you care even if I know I do not deserve it. I just have a headache; however, I am sure I do not have a concussion.” Batman says with a small smile. Now she was really worried, she may not know who he was under that mask but she knew her Bat better than even the first Robin and all he should have said is ‘Fine’ or if he was feeling particularly talkative a, I’m fine.

“So, I take it you already returned my pretty statue?” Selina says reverting to a bit of sass to hide her worry.

“No it’s on the roof, I did not know when you would get back and I did not want to miss your shout of anger as I always found your angry growls cute and have never missed one.” He says smiling.

“You left a statue worth five mill…give me your word you will not leave my apartment, you have been drugged by something and I do not think it’s safe for you to leave as your being way too honest. And I want to hear you say the words You have my word.” Selina knew Batman would keep his word if he gave it to her, he was as a great liar as she was, he is great at psychological manipulate, however like her, he never broke his word when he gave it.

“You have my word I will not leave your apartment so go grab the statue,” Batman says still smiling. Selina pulled her cowl back Up giving him a sultry smirk as she quickly opened her balcony and climbed up to the roof, throwing the vial of smelling salts off her balcony as she did not want to subject Isis to the smell. Once on the roof, Catwoman quickly spotted the statue.

“There you are you pretty kitty come back to Mama,” Selina says as she picks up the gold lion statue that was incrusted with diamonds. she then hopped back down onto her balcony.

Batman…

“I really need to pee,” Batman says out loud he knows about where Selina’s bathroom is, so he went to the closed door of her bathroom and tried to pull it open. It does not work so he tried a bit harder.

“Ok her bathroom door must be stuck as bathroom doors open out…I think it’s hard to think clearly,” Batman says out loud, whatever he was drugged with made him honest, feel hot, making it hard to think, even more, curious about the woman’s apartment he was in, and like he had smoked cannabis, something he did once in the middle east well training to be Batman. He also felt a bit more euphoric, however, in his current state he could not be sure if his euphoria was because he was with Selina or if it was the drug…no it was likely both. Isis came padding out of the bedroom, having noticed the evil smell was gone. She had always liked the man who dressed up kinda like her Mama, even though she scratched him when they first met, so she began climbing up to him as she wanted him to hold her and pet her.

“Ok, pretty kitty I will pet you,” Batman says as he gently picked up the cat of the woman, he loves began to pet her. Isis was in heaven and gave the man an appreciative purr. Catwoman smiled as she landed silently on the balcony pulled out her phone from the hidden pocket, she kept in it and quickly snapped a picture.

“aww, I am printing this one out and keeping it under my pillow…” Selina says disappointed that Batman did not jump at the sound of her voice. She then put her phone back in the hidden pocket she kept it in.

“Good to know I am worthy of a pillow, also your bathroom door is stuck, I need to pee can I break it down I promise I will fix it,” Batman says with the first serious look on his since she woke him up, all the while he continued to pet Isis.

“You're aware to open the door you need to push it in not pull it out, right?” Catwoman says as she pulls back her cowl.

“There are those pretty green eyes I love so much…wait push…one second, here keep giving Isis attention for me,” Batman says as he hands a blushing Selina her cat before he walks to the door. He turns the handle again and this time pushes it in.

“Aha, that was what I was doing wrong,” Batman says as he rushes in. Selina realized he was about to whip his Batarang out.

  
“Shut the door before you start, there are ladies present.” Selina blushing brighter yells at batman.

“Sorry, Selina,” Batman says as he shuts the door. Isis meows at here Mama, she wanted attention.

Isis…

“Man, I should have just peeked. But I tell you Isis I want to know the size of his Batarang but I also to be a surprise for when I can finally get him out those tights.” Mama tells me as she finally starts petting me. I start purring again, mama’s hands were not nearly as big as the man’s, but the trade-off is mama knows all her sweet spots. I wondered if the big man is going to be my new Daddy as I never had a daddy before. I wanted a mommy and a daddy. The pair of women hear the toilet flush and then the water starts running.

“Well, I always knew that man had good manners,” Mama says as she rubs under my chin and the man opens the door.

“Man, my cowl is always so stuffy, and with my headache, it feels way too tight. Time to take it off.” Possible daddy says as he reaches up and removes his Facey thingy.

“rawww” I yowl as mommy drops me

Catwoman’s POV…

I try to tackle Batman to prevent him from taking off his cowl, I do not want to steal batman’s secret identity, he is high out of his god damn fucking mind right now and this would count as stealing Batman’s secrete identity is something I want to be freely given when the tall, dark and handsome man is in his right mind. I miss judged the distance and hit the floor as he removed the cowl. He helps me up and I show my displeasure by slapping him in the face.

“Bruce Wayne you mother fucker, you just had to go and finally fucking ruined stealing for me. You better take responsibility for ruining my lively hood…and I am so slapping you again when your fucking sober…” I yell at the only other man I could see myself with…hmm guess there is now only one man I can see myself somewhat settling down and maybe having a kitten or two with. That’s when I grab my whip and crack it at him before grabbing it between my hands holding it taught with a glare on my face.

“Also, until your sober, you will be calling me Mistress…Wait… oh FUCK what if…” I say as my whole body stiffens before dropping my whip and I rip off Bruce’s cowl from where it's resting at the back of his head and put it on. Bruce actually giggles seeing what is on me a really oversized cowl on my head…I wish I had been recording this as I will likely never hear him giggle again.

“How the fuck do I use this thing to alert your support staff?” I yell at Bruce.

“There is a hidden button right here Batwoman,” Bruce tells me tapping the side of his head…Batwoman…I liked the sound of that, I tap the button.

In the Batcave…

Alfred was just about to turn in, he was not as young as he used to be and chose to go to bed earlier then he did when Master Bruce first started his war on crime.

“Catwoman to support staff, come in support staff.” Alfred hears Catwoman’s voice over the radio.

“Miss Catwoman how are you able to con…” Alfred starts asking the woman his son in all, but blood and name loved. He could only hope that his boy finally pulled his head out of his bottom and reveal his identity to Catwoman.

“Listen you need to call Gordan and tell him not to turn that god damn signal on tonight, Bruce has been drugged with some kinda mix of true serum and weed, he is high as a kite and telling no lies. The Bastard also needs to take responsibility for ruining my lively hood, that son of a bitch made me steal his secret identity, I am going to claw the eyes of whoever is behind the sniper out with for this.” Alfred was glad Catwoman can’t see him as he was grinning so hard his face hurt.

“I will contact the commissioner immediately,” Alfred tells Catwoman.

“Alfred right, could you use a bat drone or something to send some normal clothing for him? Sniff sniff.. and some toiletries he stinks” Catwoman asks the old butler.

Alfred had been worried that his son would soon be killed as he no longer had anyone to offer assistance in the field in his war after what he did to both Miss Barbara and Master Richard. He had almost given up hope in his boy and quit his job the day master Richard confronted Bruce about what he did to Miss Barbara.

…

Six months ago, the day after Bruce ran Batgirl out of Gotham…

Dick Grayson…

I pulled Barbra’s mustang up the driveway of Wayne Manner, I had asked Babs to come but she was still scared of Bruce especially after the story broke about Batman breaking every bone in the Joker's body then paralyzing him from the neck down. I must admit it was great to wake up with Barbara in my arms again, once I clear things up with Bruce I will be asking her out again and this time I am not going to let any arguments between Bruce and me get in the way this time. However, the first step is to talk with the man who became my father, and if necessary, stop him. I had gotten to the manner at the time Bruce normally wakes up so he should be making his way into the kitchen any minute. I take a moment to calm myself, I can’t let my temper get the best of me right now, I open the door quickly make my way through the manner.

“Hey, Grandpa, what’s for breakfast?” I never admitted to him that I considered Alfred my grandfather, however, I wanted him to know how I felt about him in case this went south.

“Hello master Dick, for breakfast I am making pancakes, sausages, and some hash browns. I am glad to see you are well, I have not seen you since your graduation from the police academy. Master Bruce was so proud of you that day.” Alfred tells me with a smile that lights up his face.

“Yet he could not be bothered to show up,” I tell him

“No Master Dick, he was there, however you know he is of the shadows, that you would not see him unless he wants you to see him,” Alfred says still smiling, then he dropped his smile.

“Master Bruce should be down any minute he told me what he did to Miss Gordon, hopefully, you can talk some sense into the man as he won’t listen to me. I will leave you two talk.” Alfred says as he finished setting the food he made out plates. I snag a sausage link from a plate just like old times.

Bruce…

I hide from Alfred as he leaves the kitchen I give him a minute to get far enough away that he will not be able to interfere and to steel myself for what I had to do, I then enter the kitchen. I should have entered before Alfred could reveal that I was at Dicks graduation, however with what I had to do to keep Dick away, I wanted my son to know I was there that day. Now…now it was time to once again sell the lie and this time it was going to be worse.

“Was Barbra not clear Richard, you are no longer welcome in Gotham as Nightwing, I thought you were smart enough to know that those words meant that you are also no longer welcome in the Manor? Get out…now.” I tell him not bothering to raise my deep natural baritone up two notes to use the voice I normally do as Bruce.

“No not till we talk about why you did what you did to Babs, the only reason I am not shooting you right now is that I love her and she would not want me to be a murderer. Now, why did you do it.” Dick says using the glare I taught him; however he was not at the same level as me. I give Dick the same glare I give criminals as Batman and he takes a half step back.

“I told her, you both are little children playing dress-up, you’re going to get yourselves killed and I will not have you dying in my city,” I tell Dick, he stiffens but manages to hold in his rage. I hide how proud I am as he has gotten better control of his temper, I will hate myself later for what I now have to say as I need him angry, I need to goad him into attacking me.

“Taking you in the biggest fucking mistake I have ever made in my life, I only did it because I felt sorry for you. However, after you found out I was Batman, you made me softer on criminals as I felt I had to be a good role model for you. I should have left you to be raised alone by the circus as Gotham would no longer be full of crime had I not softened.” I toss him his keys back I was holding a key I had been keeping in my pocket for the last week, a spar to the manner identical to the one on his ring, however, I know he will not bother to check them. When I am dead Dick will inherit everything I own, the only exception being enough money for Alfred to live comfortably for the rest of his natural life. I have will be making a video for them both when I have finished what needed to be done today it will explain why I am doing what I am about to do to Dick and why I did what I did to Babs that is to be played for them before the reading of my will. Dick is still not angry enough to take a swing at me, however, I need him to throw the first punch, he needs to think I wanted to be able to calm self-defense for what I am going to do, however, its really because I need to feel physical pain, otherwise this will break me. I removed the ace bandage I had been using to help my hand before I entered the kitchen, the agony will be what I deserve.

“I guess Barbra was not scared enough if she let you come here, I should have been harder on her, should have bro…” I am grateful that Dicks hard punch to my face stops me from finishing that sentence. He has gotten much stronger since his high school graduation four years ago and I am knocked to the floor. I quickly roll to my feet and as I stand I deliver a vicious uppercut to Dicks left rib cage, I feel nauseous as I feel my son's ribs break under the power of my blow. I block the retaliation jab Dick throws with his right and grab his left arm as he tries to give me a straight punch. Dick has always been a great fighter, he has gotten faster and stronger, but he is nowhere near my level of skill, nor does he have my level of ferocity. There are only two people I have met who can match both my skill and my ferocity in battle one well she is a half-god the other is Selina Kyle. My next right breaks three ribs on dicks right side agony shooting threw me, I fallow this again using the same hand to deliver a hard blow to his head, taking both the wind and his senses from him, then I break his left arm, the loud snap and dicks scream of pain will haunt me as the same way those two gunshots haunt me to this day. I then grab him and defenestrate him. Oddly enough this is the fourth time Dick went through this particular window.

“If you ever fucking come back to my city as Nightwing or come back to this house I will give you the same treatment I gave The Joker, you little circus bastard. I’ll have Alfred bring you your shit from your room in a week.” I turn my back on my son I cannot look at my son, if I look at my son, he will see the tears I can no longer hold back. I listen as Dick gets up and runs to Babs car. I Manage to control myself just long enough to hear the mustang peel out of the drive.

“Have you lost your bloody mind, Master Wayne? What the hell did you think you were doing?” I wish Alfred did not get here so fast, had he been a little slower I would have been able to compose myself and he would likely have quit, which is what I deserved. I walk to the sink, turn the water on, and finally allow myself to vomit again7, I continue dry heaving for almost a minute before I collapse and break down.

“Alfred, what I just did was brutalized my son, and yesterday I terrified the woman I hope will one day be my daughter to keep them both safe from Gotham, that’s what I did Alfred, and I will never forgive myself, but after what happened to Jason I will be the last casualty in my war, I already tried to drive Selina away but…but I, I am too selfish and love her too much to do what I needed to do to drive her away. My only hope with her is that she will fall for someone other than Batman or Bruce Wayne and leave Gotham with them, as she deserves to be happy, however…however I do not.” I tell my father, who says nothing as he wraps his arms and holds me as I sob in his arms. I have not cried this hard since that night, the night I was no longer a child.

Dick…

I pull out my phone and call Barbara, she must have been waiting for the call as she picks it up on the first ring.

“Are you ok dick?” Barbara asks me and I can hear the worry in her voice.

“No, no I am not, your right Bruce has sapped, he snapped my arm and some ribs too. I need you to meet me on the highway, we need to stage a crash. God, I let him goad me into throwing the first punch. There’s no telling what he might do if we try to burn him now, and I am in no shape to help take him down.” I tell Babs I know she can hear the sadness and the anger in my voice. I am angry because despite what he just did to me I still think of Bruce as my father, and he just revealed his true feelings about me. However, I am sad because I just lost my father for the second time. I will never that man again if I can help it.

“I am taking you to the hospital, I do not give a fuck how it will look, Dick,” Barbara tells me as she hangs up. I meet her just outside of Blüdhaven, and well holding her purse she makes a picture-perfect flip off my motorcycle as she crashes it perfectly…I am once again reminded of how amazing she is as she slows her fall and momentum by flipping several more times and sticks the landing. I pull over as I watch my bike go up in flames…Barbra must have stopped to fill the gas tank that’s my beautiful intelligent girl.

“Move over Dick Mama’s is driving.” Babs quips as she shoves me into the passenger seat with a tight smile.

“I should have asked you out again last month at your graduation from the GCPD academy.” The pain is making me a bit too honest.

“Well, I am here now Dickie-boy and the day is still very young. But first, we need to get you fixed up.” Barbra says seductively as she shuts the car door setting her purse on his lap.

“That would be me taking advantage of you. We need to wa…” Barbra shuts me up with a kiss.

“dick I was going to call you today and see if you wanted to get something to eat, and you know what I just decided I am not going to let what Batman did to me stop me from being a heroine, I am also not going to wait for another second to get back together with you,” Barbra says as she reaches into her purse and pulls something out and puts it in my hand.

“That box is going to be empty by tonight.” She says with a naughty smile as she puts the car in gear and peeling off. I look at what she handed me, Large trojan condoms ribbed for her pleasure, with no damage to the box, she must have bought them when she stopped for gas.

“Babs I, unfortunately, have a couple of broken ribs I do not think I could thrust if…” I try to explain as I still feel like I would be taking advantage of her.

“Who said you were going to be on top, Like…I…Said…Mama…Is… Driving.” Babs says as she then bites her plump lip, I finally realize she had taken the time to put makeup on. I may be trying to be all noble but I have only had my hand since we broke up three years ago and I just turned twenty-two years old, she just drained all the willpower I had.

“You have been fighting Catwoman way too much,” I say giving one last token effort to wait to get in her pants.

“You have been away from Gotham way too long, Batman always and I mean always is the one who chases that sex kitten. You were still Robin last time I went after Catwoman. I have been spending too much time chasing Poison Ivy these last six months as Catwoman has been getting batman to chase her tail almost every other day. Now enough of you trying to stay out of my pants you not going to succeed Dicky as I am going to be using your namesake when we get back home. now our cover story is we were going to be meeting at Diggle’s Diner for breakfast, I missed the turn and could not pull a u-turn when I found you. You fell asleep at the wheel.” Babs tells me and I know better than to argue with her anymore. He would also be on injuries leave for the next week.

“Yes, mam,” I say with a grin my three-year dry spell was about to end.

Much later at Dicks penthouse….

“God, that was great, (giggle) we really did use the entire box of condoms and I can't feel my legs anymore. Your rut defiantly did not make you rusty. You even figured out you could drive in doggy. I am glad you’re a big enough perve to have lube laying around, I always wondered how it felt to take it up the ass, if you continue being a good boy I will let you in there again …I also find it disgusting that they make a batgirl pocket pussy yet touched you own one. Guess you could not get over me…then again I own the Nightwing.” Barbra, her hair soaked with sweat admits with a well-satisfied smile. She had not had anything but the eight-inch by one-inch-wide Nightwing dildo9 she had hidden under her mattress between her legs for the last three years. She contently cuddled into Dicks chest mindful of his broken ribs.

“The same can be said about you, Babs. As to why lube well, I was starting to chaff and needed something to prevent that from happening thus lube. So how do I match up to the Nightwing, I saw them on Amazon when I bought the Batgirl, was too creeped out to see how I matched up. So how does the real Nightwing match up to the Nightwing?” Dick says with a smirk.

“Even three years ago you were bigger, now your two inches longer and an inch and a half bigger, so I am definitely throwing it away when we go get the rest of my shit. Also, you’re not allowed to break up with me again after the day we had. Now you have to answer my question, how does the real batgirl match up with the toy…by the way to make sure you understand yes I am now both once again your girlfriend and partner in crime-fighting. It’s going to be a partnership I am not going to be your sidekick. We are tweeting it on Nightwing’s account once I get a new suit.” Barbra says with a blush dusting her cheeks as she gave him a saucy smile before lightly biting Dicks chest. Dick smiles and carefully rolls Barbra off him. He can feel her eyes glued to his ass as he pulls out the sex toy from his nightstand. Then naked he makes his way out the door. He returns a few minutes later.

“So, you did not answer, how do I compare?” Barbra quips at Dick, not taking his eyes off his abbs, she preferred his ass and would admit Bruce had much better abs than Dick, but still damn he had great abs she also notices he was not erect but then again they used up a full box of condoms today.

“I love it when you drool over my hot body and the real batgirl is so much better than that lifeless toy. So I tossed it down the garbage shoot. So, I am hungry how does empanadilla’s sound?” Dick says with a smile. Barbra smiles at him, wishing she bought two boxes of condoms.

“Best answer you could have given Dick and No, the best empanadilla’s are sold by the Los Slices empanadilla’s5 truck and they do not deliver. Besides, I am hungry for Chinese, I trust you remember what I like…also order for the place I like not the place you like. You better put some pants on as I am the only one who is allowed to see your dick now Dick.” Barbra says admiring the view some more.

“Your place has a better sesame chicken and eggrolls,” Dick says with a smile as he grabs his pants and goes to put them on.

“What are you doing I did not say to put your pants on right this minute you can put them on when the intercom buzzes,” Barbra says with a playful glare as she sits up. Dick stops putting his pants on and lays back in his bed wrapping his broken arm around Babs who cuddles back into his chest.

“You’re the boss Babs. Hello, I would like to place an order for sesame chicken, ten eggrolls, Mongolian beef with extra chilies, two orders of beef egg fu young, and two orders of beef and chicken fried rice.” Dick says into the phone then gives them his address.

“That will be 110.52 and will be there in an hour.” The woman on the other end of the line says taking his order says.

“See you in an hour,” Dick says as he hangs up the phone.

“Well we are out of condoms and the food won’t be here for an hour so let's talk. So Boss are you going to continue to use the Batgirl name to piss Bruce off.” Dick asks in his normal joking tone.

“Hell no, I want nothing to do with the bat theme anymore. I going to go by Oracle.” Babs says with a smile.

“Your superhero name is going to be your hacker handle…Hmm Nightwing and Oracle I like it,” Dick says with a smile.

“Who says you get top billing?” Barbra says with a playful glare.

“I’ll flip you for it,” Dick says with a smile.

“No, we are settling this with rock, paper, scissors,” Barbra says holding out her fist.

“rock, paper, scissors it is,” Dick says with a smile. Dick lost so they would be known as Oracle and Nightwing from now on.

Present Selina Kyles penthouse apartment…

“Yes Miss Kyle, we have bat drones, I will pack up some effects for Master Bruce once I have informed Commissioner Gordon.” Selina hears over the radio.

“I’ll pack up Bruce’s costume so the drone can bring it back also if I put the dart, I pulled from Bruce's neck can you analyze it?” Selina asks the old gentleman.

“Yes, Miss Kyle I can,” Alfred tells her.

“Ok how long will it take the drone to get to my apartment?... also wash his cowl it's stinky.” Selina quips into the radio.

“I will miss Kyle, and it will take about thirty minutes for the drone to get a goodbye, Miss Kyle,” Alfred says as Selina switches off the radio.

“ok Bruce you’re going to sit on the chair there and pet Isis well I go take a shower when the drone gets here you’re going to take a shower, then we are going to talk, I need you to answer some questions, and I am going to record it, I do not know if you will remember it. Plus I do not think I will ever have you under truth serum again and you ruined stealing for me so I am going to make the most of your drugged-up state…Also no peaking as you do not deserve a glimpse at my goods au natural today.” Selina says as she picks up Isis and sets her in the bat's lap.

“Yes, mistress,” Bruce says and pouts. Selina was glad she had her phone as she snaps a picture of Bruce Wayne, The Batman actually pouting.

“Depending on your answers you may get a look at my body later,” Selina says, then makes sure to give him a show as she goes to her bedroom turning on the light, she retrieves some clean some underwear, a camisole, and a pair of sweatpants. She does not bother shutting the door and leaves the light on, she loved teasing batman, and now knowing he was also Bruce Wayne, she enjoyed teasing him even more. So, she puts on another show for the man as she heads to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Bruce spent the next fifteen minutes sitting in the chair petting Isis before the growing board, likely due to the chemical concoction flooding his system. So, Bruce decides to go snooping in Selina’s bedroom as she did leave the door open, well holding and continuing to pet the purring Isis. He does not find anything too interesting till he opens the drawer of her nightstand.

“ You know its rude to snoop in a ladies bedr…shut that right now” Selina pales and once again rushed batman when she sees just where he was snooping, once again she failed as he pulled it out and her face develops an atomic blush as he holds up the ten-inch by three-inch black dildo9 with batman’s old yellow and black emblem on it. It's the only thing she has had between her legs for the last two years; however, she has had it for the seven years she has known Batman.

“you know I am always tempted to sue the makers of the batman dildo for false advertising. I am… big…” Selina tackles Bruce before he can finish his sentence slapping her hand on his mouth. However, she can make out that he is bigger than her only toy.

“You will not finish that statement buster,” Selina says as she takes her toy and out of habit gives it a small kiss before she puts it back in her nightstand…she would fantasize….she meant to consider the words later.

“Yes, mistress…however, the toy seems to be very well used. Been a while?” Bruce says smiling naughtily, he had caught the kiss to said toy and he stored the image away for later use. Selina however notices that he reacted to her ritual of putting her toy back in the drawer and could tell he was definitely bigger than the toy as his cup was pushed out by his reaction.

“two ye…right now that is none of your business,” Selina states distracted by the thoughts of how much bigger bruce could be than her toy before catching herself.

“Been two years since I last got any too Mistress,” Bruce admits with a smile…she would ask later. Selina was happy to hear something bumping at her balcony door. Thank god the drone was here as she needed to compose herself. She goes out grabs the drone and finds a duffle bag and a container that would protect the dart during its travel.

“Get into the bathroom, shut the door, take a shower, and do not come out until you get dressed in the clothes Alfred packed for you, then we are going to have that talk…remember you need to push to open the door,” Selina says as she slams the duffle bag hard into Bruce’s chest. She did not need the distraction of Bruce’s abbs right now. She then places the dart into the container.

“Yes, mistress,” Bruce says as he makes his way into the bathroom. He comes out a minute later.

“Mistress do I wear the pajamas Alfred sent or the jeans and turtleneck?” Bruce asks Selina his face entirely too serious.

“The pajamas,” Selina tells the man.

“Yes, Mistress,” Bruce says as he once again shuts the bathroom door. As she hears the shower turns on Isis hops up onto her mother’s lap.

“tomorrow I am going to find out how big he is…” Selina says as she strokes her cat like a truly evil villainess.

Next time: truth serum confessions of the bat.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: the B: TAS light novel Catwoman’s Nine Lives available on kindle unlimited  
> 2: stark was an ex-lover and mentor of Catwoman during year one and was introduced and killed in Catwoman Selina’s Big Score, and I am being a bit petty with him due to the ex-lover part.  
> 3: Introduced in the comic Batman Gotham adventures #4 a tie series to Batman: TAS  
> 4: batman is officially stated as being 25 at the start of Batman year one.  
> 5: according to DC wiki well Barbra is 5 foot 7 inches in the comics she is only 5 foot 3 in B: TAS  
> 6: batman just gave her an Interrogation nearly on the level with the one he gives Mr. Freeze in Batman Rebirth # 51.  
> 7: I wanted to make sure it is understood that Batman was greatly affected by what he does to Barbara and Dick which is also why I wrote them mostly from Batman/Bruce’s POV.  
> 8: I could not resist having Batman ‘Bane’ Joker  
> 9: I have absolutely no knowledge about these items and want to keep it that way


End file.
